The present invention relates to a signal light fixture, especially a tail light fixture of vehicles, especially motor vehicles, wherein the light fixture has a light source chamber in which at least one light source for a particular signaling function is mounted. The light beams of the light source are reflected at a reflector to a light window closing off the light source chamber and exit through the light window.
The light source chamber of such a tail light (disclosed in German patent document 195 14 424) is designed such that one or another light source can be mounted therein, as desired. For both light sources a lens is provided which is designed such that, depending on the light source, the required light distribution pattern is formed. When both light sources are to be used simultaneously, two of such light fixtures are required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the aforementioned signaling light fixture such that it can be used for different signaling functions.
This object is inventively solved in that in the light source chamber at least one second light source for a second signaling function is provided having correlated therewith a second reflector which reflects the light beams of the second light source by a different horizontal angle that is different than that of the first reflector.
In the inventive signaling light fixture (such as a tail light) two light sources are mounted in the light source chamber and fulfill different signaling functions. Each light source has correlated therewith a specific reflector. These reflectors are embodied such that the light beams emitted by the different light sources are reflected at different horizontal angles. This ensures that within a single light source chamber light sources can be mounted which have different functions. For example, one light source can be the backing up light and the other light source can be used, for example, as a fog light. It is thus no longer required to provide separate signaling light fixtures for these different signaling functions.
The object and advantages of the present invention will appear more clearly from the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of the inventive tail light;
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of a portion of the inventive tail light according to FIG. 1.